¿Ropa interior?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿Cuándo pensó que sería buena idea regalarle a Rukia algo original? La próxima vez solo serían los clásicos chocolates. [Feliz San Valentín]


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes son obra exclusiva de Kubo-san, yo sólo hago esto para desearles un "Feliz San Valentín" con un poco de IchiRuki XD

.

**¿Ropa interior?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Ichigo miró discretamente a los lados esperando que nadie de ahí lo reconociera. A pesar de llevar una gorra para disimular el inusual tono de sus cabellos, una persona tan alta como él no pasaba desapercibida. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, y tomando valor caminó otro par de pasos a la dichosa tienda. Casualmente ese día había mucha gente al centro comercial, pero él esperó paciente la hora adecuada para entrar a la tienda seleccionada, sin embargo aún permanecían algunas clientas en el interior. Decidió ignorarlas y entró por completo. Volvió a mirar a todos lados, sintiendo la cara arder al detallar la infinidad de prendas que exhibían: pequeñas, medianas y grandes. De todos los colores y formas. Con encajes, estampados floridos o detalles bordados. El paraíso del confort y la coquetería de una mujer…

Una tienda de lencería: "La gatita feroz".

¿Quién en su sano juicio le pondría dicho nombre a su comercio? Sólo una mujer. Y él nunca entendería la mente femenina. Sin embargo no dio media vuelta, ni salió corriendo directo a la seguridad de su hogar. Aspiró bastante aire perdiéndose entre la infinidad de anaqueles. Caminó otros pasos al aparador más grande, sintiendo como las miradas recaían sobre su persona. Algunas mujeres chucheaban, frunciendo el ceño y señalándolo discretamente. Ignorándolas, sujetó un pequeño sostén de color rosa pálido, inspeccionándolo como si fuera un conocedor. No obstante sintió una mirada más pesada en su espalda, y volteó de reojo encontrándose con el hombre de vigilancia guiñándole un ojo, eso le causó escalofríos y arrojó la prenda a un lado como si ésta fuera a pasarle una enfermedad venérea.

¡¿Cuándo pensó que sería buena idea regalarle a Rukia algo original?! La próxima vez solo serían los clásicos chocolates.

Y todo se resumía al comercial 14 de febrero. Valdría la pena verla con un conjunto de esos, pero no sabía si podría pagar el precio. Él no quería regalar chocolates, osos felpudos, flores o globos. Ante tal dilema su padre intervino en su momento de desesperación y poco raciocinio -la única excusa que encontraba para haberle hecho caso-. Dicho detalle lo llevó hasta esa tienda de dudoso nombre.

Unos minutos después sintió su móvil vibrar, dejó de ver las prendas y sacó el aparatito. Miró el nombre en la pantalla, tragando saliva al identificar el nombre de Rukia. Apretó el botón esperando que ella hablara.

—_¿En dónde estás, Ichigo? Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero Yuzu me dijo que saliste. _

Ichigo dudó responder. No podía decirle que estaba en una tienda de lencería escogiendo su regalo para el día de San Valentín.

—En los videojuegos —mintió.

Hubo silencio por parte de Kuchiki.

—_Deben estar vacios a ésta hora, no escucho nada._

Kurosaki volvió a sudar frío, aunque su consternación duró poco al encontrar otra prenda que llamó su atención, pensó en comprarla para salir de ahí. No se iría con las manos vacías después de toda su odisea. Sus ojos claros clavados en la prenda de color negro, lo alejó de la realidad. No se consideraba un pervertido, pero imaginar a Rukia en ese conjunto de encaje transparente, contrastando con su blanca piel afectaba sus hormonas. Un chico de dieciséis años jamás sería un santo. Y él no era de piedra, aunque su ceño siempre estuviera fruncido seguía siendo un adolescente.

—_¿Ichigo?_

El llamado de su nombre lo regresó de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué?

Rukia rió del otro lado.

—_Ese me quedaría perfecto, solo en color rojo._

Él asintió dándole la razón.

—Sí, verdad… ¡No! Espera… ¿Cómo?

—_¡Tras de ti, idiota!_

Kurosaki dejó el móvil y giró lentamente abriendo los ojos sorprendido cuando vio a Rukia del otro lado del cristal. Ella permanecía con los brazos cruzados sin despegar su mirada de él. Ichigo reaccionó un segundo después, tirando el sostén a un lado y saliendo corriendo hasta ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena alzó una mano mostrándole una bolsa.

—Vine a comprar tu regalo, pero creo que mis "inocentes" fresas con chocolate no pueden compararse con un conjunto de ropa interior con encaje.

—¡No es lo que piensas, enana!

—¿No?

Rukia lo miró directo a los ojos, sonriendo burlona y esperando alguna mentira. Ichigo no podría zafarse tan fácil de ella. ¿Por qué idiota la tomaba?

—Está bien —admitió derrotado—. Pero no lo compré, aún te debo tu regalo.

Kuchiki negó un par de veces.

—¿Acaso eres un pervertido?

—¡NO! —gritó, frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo quería regalarte algo que no fueran chocolates o flores, pequeña tonta.

Ella negó nuevamente, pero al contrario de insultarlo, sonrió. Caminó frente a él y levantándose en puntas lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa para besarlo. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no tardó en corresponderle.

—Eres un idiota, Ichigo, no me importa lo que me compres —le sujetó la mano y lo jaló para empezar a caminar—. ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?

—Mientras no sea de ese estúpido conejo.

—¡Chapy no es ningún estúpido conejo!

Ichigo rió imperceptiblemente ante el mohín de la morena y apretó su pequeña mano. Tal vez un conejo sería una mejor opción, aunque no descartaba ese regalo para el próximo año. ¿Ropa interior? Rukia le había dado "luz verde". Y algún día le vería ese conjunto en rojo.

¡Pero conste que él no era ningún pervertido! ¿Verdad?

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sé que esto me salió raro como siempre :3, pero no quería dejar pasar la fecha, aunque sea un pequeño drabble. Por eso… ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Pásenla bien con quien sea, y si están solos (como yo XD) pues también pásenla bien, que la fecha es importante sin participar en las campañas comerciales que son las beneficiadas ¬¬ Aprovechen el día :3**_

_**Y eso es todo por ahora n.n, me voy pero cuídense mucho! Por último que tal review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
